Anak Baru & Di Kelas
by Sabaku no Rinko
Summary: sequel dari fic Keinginan Di Masa Depan & Di Perpustakaan. R&R please? *puppy eyes jutsu*


Pairings : SasuSaku.

Genre : General/Romance

Rated : T

**+.+**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISIMOTO**

**ANAK BARU & DI KELAS© **

**+.+**

Sakura's POV

Hai, nama ku Haruno Sakura. Hari ini hari pertama ku bersekolah di SMA Konoha Gakuen dan saat ini aku sedang berdiri di depan kelas 3-A untuk memperkenalkan diriku.

" Selamat pagi, aku Haruno Sakura pindahan dari Suna " kata ku memperkenalkan diri, " Aku pindah ke sini karena ikut ibu ku yang di pindah tugaskan ke sini. Salam kenal " ujarku dan tersenyum kecil. Bisa kulihat para siswa/siswi berbisik-bisik, entah apa yang mereka bisikkan.

" Baiklah Haruno, kau duduk di samping Yamanaka, Yamanaka angkat tangan mu, " ujar Kakashi sensei yang merupakan wali kelas ku sekarang.

Seorang siswi berambuit pirang dan di kuncir mengangkat tangan kanannya dan aku pun segera beranjak berjalan ke kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

+.+

Selama pelajaran, teman semejaku yang bernama Yamanaka Ino sibuk memperkenalkan murid-murid di kelas ini padaku. Ada siswi bercepol dua yang duduk di depan ku namanya Ten-ten- dia merupakan ketua klub Karate putri di sekolah ini, dan di sampingnya ada Hyuuga Neji yang memiliki rambut yang panjang. Lalu ada Uzumaki Naruto- siswa yang paling heboh dan ceria. Nara Shikamaru yang jenius tapi tukang bakso eh- tukang tidur, Hyuuga Hinata yang merupakan sepupu Neji dan siswi paling pemalu di Konoha Gakuen, kemudian ada Karin yang dijuluki wanita jadi-jadian atau wanita yang tidak jadi-jadi(?) oleh Ino, dan ada si Pangeran Sekolah yang terkenal dingin, tampan dan cerdas yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan murid lainnya yang memiliki sifat dan ciri-ciri yang berbeda-beda.

" Sakura, pulang bareng yuk? " ajak Ino padaku yang sedang sibuk mencatat catatan di papan tulis.

" Kau duluan saja. Aku masih harus mancatat " tolakku pada teman pertama ku di KG ini.

Ino menghela napasnya, " Huh, kau ini. Tahu begini aku pulang dengan Sai tadi "

" Gomen, " ujar ku meminta maaf.

" Tidak apa-apa lah. Ya sudah, aku pulang duluan ya, jaa! " Ino melambai seraya keluar dari kelas.

Sekarang tinggal aku sendiri di ruangan ini, semua murid sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Kreek.. Blam!

' Heh? suara apa itu? ' batin ku yang mulai cemas dan aku melirik ke pintu kelas yang tertutup.

" Oh, hanya pintu, " ujar ku lega dan melanjutkan aktifiyas ku. Eh! Tunggu sebentar! Pintu?

Aku kembali menoleh ke arah pintu yang sudah di tutup. Gawat! Pintunya di tutup!

Dengan segera aku berdiri dari kursi ku dan mendekati pintu kelas.

Clek, clek, clek,

Pintunya tidak bisa di buka. Pintunya di kunci sedangkan aku di dalamnya dan tidak bisa keluar!

Siapa sih yang mengunci pintunya? Pasti si penjaga sekolah yang bernama Pak Orochimaru itu. Dasar, tua bangka! Sudah pucat, buta pula! Apa dia tidak melihat kalau ada aku di sini?! Kalau aku bertemu dengan nya nanti akan ku suruh dia makan durian beserta biji dan kulitnya yang tumbuh di belakang sekolah!!

" Ada apa? " tiba-tiba suara laki-laki mengejutkankan ku dari arah belakang. Aku menoleh ke arah nya.

" Sa-sasuke-kun.. " gumamku saat melihat sosok di hadapan ku. Uchiha Sasuke! Bagaiman bisa dia di sini? Bukannya tadi dia tidak ada?

" Ano.. pintu nya terkunci dari luar. Sasuke-kun dari mana? Kok bisa ada di sini? " tanya ku heran. Jangan-jangan Sasuke hantu? (author : Hii.. cakep-cakep kok hantu..? *di chidori Sasu*)

Sasuke mendesah, " Terkunci lagi " ujarnya pelan. " Aku dari tadi ada di lemari tempat menyimpan peralatan piket (author : Sasu kurang kerjaan nih, masa nongkrong di situ? *author di lindes*) " jawab Sasuke.

" Oh, lalu bagaimana ini? Kita tidak bisa keluar, " tanya ku yang mulai panik.

" Tenang saja. Pasti orang tuamu atau kakak ku akan datang ke sekolah karena kita belum pulang dan tidak memberi kabar "

Aku mengangguk, " Betul juga. Lagian aku tidak bawa handphone "

" Aku juga, " ujar Sasuke, " Dan sekarang kita menunggu saja "

" Hm, baiklah " aku beringsut duduk di lantai dan bersandar pada dinding begitu juga Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening, tidak yang mulai bicara. Hingga Sasuke lah yang memecah kesunyian.

" Kenapa pindah ke sini? " tanyanya. Aku menoleh ke laki-laki di sebelah ku itu.

" Aku hanya ikut ibuku yang di tugaskan ke sini " aku menjawab seraya memainkan helaian rambut pink-ku.

" Hanya berdua? " tanya Sasuke lagi.

Aku mengangguk, " Ya, ayah ku sudah meninggal " jawab ku dengan tersenyum pahit.

" Maaf, "

" Tidak apa-apa. Sasuke-kun sendiri? "

" Aku tinggal bersama kakakku. Orang tuaku sibuk bekerja di Oto, " Sasuke menjawab dengan suara datar namun ada suara kesepian di sana.

" Oh, " mulut ku membentuk huruf O. dan kesunyian kembali datang diantara kami hingga membuat aku mengantuk.

End Sakura's POV

+.+

Sasuke's POV

Hh.. hari ini aku terkunci lagi di kelas, ini sudah ke-3x nya. Dasar, penjaga sekolah brengsek! Nanti kalau aku sudah keluar dari sini akan ku suruh dia makan semangka utuh! Biar tahu rasa!

Aku melirik anak baru yang berambut pink di sebelahku yang sedang tertidur. Dia tidak buruk. Tidak seperti murid wanita lainnya yang seperti kesurupan bila melihat ku (author : itu berarti suka pak..) dan dia juga manis, beda dengan wanita jadi-jadian (baca : Karin) yang bertampang seperti maskot Kota Jakarta atau yang biasa di kenal dengan Ondel-ondel (author : berarti di Konoha jadi Karin-karin XD).

Ku letakkan kepalanya ke bahuku dengan perlahan agar dia tidak terbangun. Dan tak lama kemudian rasa kantuk juga menyerang ku dan membuat ku tertidur dengan kepalaku berada di atas kepala Sakura sampai kami di jemput nanti.

Hm.. kurasa penghalaman ku terkunci di kelas kali ini tidak buruk juga. Dan aku akan meringankan hukuman yang akan ku berikan pada penjaga sekolah itu yaitu aku akan menyuruh nya menelan buah salak utuh lengkap dengan biji dan kulitnya.

__OWARI__

Huft.. akhirnya fic kedua selesai juga.. *ngelap keringat*

Review please.. ^^


End file.
